Entre Escila y Caribdis
by lianardonis
Summary: 6 años después de que los Snow Kids se separen a causa de una estúpida disputa entre el equipo técnico, la vida de Tia da un repentino cambio... Tia x Rocket
1. Chapter 1

ENTRE ESCILA Y CARIBDIS

**ENTRE ESCILA Y CARIBDIS.**

**NUEVA VIDA**

Una chica rubia se asomaba al balcón de su casa. Su nombre era tía y hacía un par de meses que había cumplido los 25 años.

Ya hacía seis años desde que los Snow Kids se separaron a causa de una estúpida pelea entre el equipo técnico. La chica se había dejado crecer el pelo. Ahora le llegaba hasta los hombros.

Se sentó en una silla y miró las nubes recordando…

**Flash back.**

_Ella tenía 19 años y a punto estuvo en estar en el primer equipo que ganó la copa dos veces si no fuera por que el equipo técnico se separó y los Snow Kids, fueron eliminados por los Xenons._

_Los 9 snow kids iban a separar sus caminos. _

_Tras un increíble partido de Netherball entre Rocket y D'jok, Rocket tubo que volver al equipo para perder contra los Xenons. El problema, es que Rocket no quería perdonar a Tia._

_Dos lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la rubia. Mei estaba a su lado._

_-Tranquila, Tia… te va a perdonar-dijo Mei consolándola._

_-no, Mei… se ha ido para siempre-dijo Tia secándose las lágrimas._

_-¿cómo lo sabes?_

_-por que ha fichado con los Shadows._

_Mei agachó la cabeza._

_-pero de algo estoy segura… no me voy a quedar sola, Mei-_

_Mei miró a Tia con los ojos muy abiertos._

_-¿estás embarazada? ¿vas a abortar?-le preguntó la castaña._

_-no, él no tiene la culpa de lo que ha pasado entre Rocket y Yo-dijo acariciando su vientre._

_Y así fue como vio coger a Rocket la nave que le llevaría al planeta Shadow. Tia tenía la esperanza de que saliera de su vida para siempre_

**fin del flashback.**

-mamá… ¿y el gato?- dijo una voz infantil.

Tia salió de su trance y miró a su hijo

Era un niño de seis años con los ojos verdes, la piel morena y el pelo rubio.

-¿has dejado la puerta abierta, Nicolas?

-no-dijo el chico recordando.

-pues no creo que ande muy lejos.-dijo Tia acariciándole la mejilla.

Hacia varios días que el niño notaba distraída a su madre.

-oye, Nicolas… ¿me haces un favor?-le pidió su madre.-¿vas a comprar lo que te ponga en esta lista?

El chico asintió. Se puso la chaqueta y cogió la lista que Tia le había hecho.

El chico vestía con un peto azul y debajo llevaba una camiseta amarilla con mangas verdes con una chaqueta naranja que recordaba a la ropa que su madre llevaba en su adolescencia.

Cuando terminó de comprar, se encontró con una conocida.

-Nico ¡mira!-le llamó la niña.

El chico se acercó.

Esa niña se llamaba Amy y tenía el pelo rojo como el de su padre y los ojos azules como los de su madre. Amy tenía una año menos que el chico y era la hija de D'jok y Mei.

-¿Qué pasa?

Cuando se acercó, vio a su gato cazando mariposas.

-¡KILLER! ESTABAS AQUÍ-exclamó el chico agarrando al gato blanco y negro.

-aun no entiendo por que lo llamas Killer ¿sabes que significa asesino?

-es que cuando compré al gato, era muy pequeño y me destrozó muchos muñecos. Por eso le llamé Killer.

La chica sonrió.

-He oído que ha vuelto a Akillian el mismísimo Rocket. Y como tú eres fan suyo…

-¡¿qué?!-exclamó Nico-¿Rocket? ¿el de los Shadows? ¿estás segura?

-sí.

El chico se fue corriendo a casa.

-¡mamá, mamá! –exclamaba el chico.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dónde estaba el gato?

-¡ha venido! ¡dicen que está en Akillian!

-Nico, tranquilo ¿quién ha viendo?

-¡dicen que ha venido Rocket el mejor jugador de los Shadows!

Tia se quedó de piedra. Sabía que su hijo era fan de Rocket, pero si él estaba en Akillian, seguro que su hijo querría verle en persona.

Tia se quedó meditando lo que decirle al niño para que no se acercara a él…

HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO 1


	2. Chapter 2

2

**2. DUDAS.**

Tras mucho meditar, Tia encontró algo no muy fuerte que decirle a su hijo.

-Nico… no deberías ir a verle. No sabes como son los futbolistas con… la fama y el dinero. Te defraudará y no quiero que te pongas triste-le dijo su madre.

-¡pero es mi ídolo! ¡es el mejor jugador de los Shadows!-dijo el chico entusiasmado. Luego se paró a pensar.-Mamá… cuando tu jugabas al fútbol ¿no era tu compañero?-le preguntó.

Claro… ese era el pequeño detalle que se le había olvidado a Tia, su hijo había ido a casa de su amiga Amy y había visto todos los partidos de los Snow Kids que D'jok tenia grabados.

Tia suspiró.

-por eso no deberías ir a verle-dijo Tia.-le conozco muy bien y es… muy distinto a como se ve en pantalla.- no vayas a buscarle ¿entendido?

-pero…

-¡¿entendido?!

-si…

El chico se resignó a hacer lo que su madre le dijo.

-vale… ¿quieres venir con migo al parque?-le preguntó Tia.

-¡sí!-exclamó el chico soltando al gato.

De la mano, madre e hijo fueron al parque.

Allí, Tia había quedado con Mei.

-¡Amy!-exclamó el chico y se fue a jugar con ella.

Mei y Tia se sentaron en un banco vigilando a distancia a sus hijos.

-Mei… esto es terrible, Rocket ha vuelto-le dijo Tia.

-ya lo se… La niña no hace más que hablar de eso.

-el problema es que Nico es un gran fan… y no creo que pueda prohibirle que le vea.-dijo Tia.

-¿a que le temes?

-Mei, y si a Rocket le da por venir a verme… ¿y si ve que he tenido un hijo? Como se entere de que es suyo me lo intentará quitar ¡y si me lo quita, no se que voy a hacer!

-¡pero puedes decirle que es de otra persona!-le dijo su amiga.

-¡si! ¡de Micro-Ice! No te fastidia…-dijo Tia.

-no se… dile que te has casado-dijo Mei.

-claro ¡llevo un anillo precioso! Y tengo un marido ¡espectacular!-dijo sarcásticamente Tia.

-no se… no le digas la verdad.

-eso está claro… no le puedo decir la verdad ni a él ni a Nico-dijo Tia.

Los dos niños se habían alejado cosa que sus madres no notaron.

-no se… veo a mi madre rara-dijo Nico-se que desde que dejó el fútbol siente cierto odio por ese deporte… no me atrevo a decirle que de mayor quiero ser futbolista y ¿sabes qué? ¡me ha prohibido ver a Rocket!-exclamo el chico que caminaba con su amiga.

-¿por qué?

-no lo sé, no me quedó claro…

De pronto ambos se chocaron contra unos niños más grandes.

-vaya hombre…-pensó para sus adentros Nico al ver quienes eran.

-pero si son el canijo y la canija ¿Qué pasa? ¿se os han perdido las muñecas?

-¡yo no juego con muñecas!-dijo el chico.

-bueno.. yo a veces.-dijo tímidamente la niña.

De pronto, el chico grande agarró a Amy y la tiró contra el suelo. La niña pronto empezó a llorar.

-¡DEJALA EN PAZ!-le gritó Nico.

-tú no me das órdenes.

El matón le agarró del pelo a Amy.

Nico le agarró el brazo para que la soltara, pero el chico que iba con el matón le empujó contra el suelo.

-déjales o te las verás con migo-se escuchó una voz tras los niños.

Cuando los matones miraron quien era, se quedaron helados.

-s-solo jugábamos , señor…-dijo el matón.

-pues ese juego no me gusta-dijo la voz.

Nico se giró para darse cuenta de que era su héroe quien le había salvado.

Los dos chicos se fueron.

-¡Tú eres Rocket!-dijo el chico alucinando.

-sí, y tu eres…

-¡NICOLAS! ¡me llamo Nicolas!

-encantado de conocerte-dijo Rocket dándole la mano.

Rocket miró al niño a los ojos. Sus ojos eran tan verdes como los de su madre.

-sabes, tienes los mismos ojos que una antigua novia mía…-dijo Rocket riendo para ocultar la tristeza que sentía.

Nico sonrió.

-Nico… tenemos que volver…-dijo la niña agarrándole de la chaqueta.

-está bien-dijo el chico pensando que su madre le estaría buscando.-¡encantado de conocerle señor Rocket… y que sepas que eres mi ídolo-dijo el chico y se fue corriendo con su amiga.

Rocket sonrió.

Cuando vieron a sus madres, seguían hablando. Cuando Tia vió que se acercaban, cambió radicalmente de tema.

-bueno pues…. ¿Qué detergente usas para que salgan antes las manchas?-

Mei se fijó en como venían ambos niños.

-¿Qué os ha pasado? ¿y esos arañazos?

-bah, nada es que nos tropezamos-dijo la niña.

Esa noche, Tia le dio las buenas noches a su hijo y se dispuso a ver la tele cuando alguien llamó al timbre.

Pero cuando Tia abrió la puerta, no se podía ni imaginar quien allí se encontraba

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Mañana más y mejor.


	3. Chapter 3

3

**3. UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO.**

-buenas noches, mamá-dijo el niño.

-buenas noches, Nico- le dijo su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Tia se fue hacia el salón y se sentó agotada en el sofá. Realmente, ese niño le hacía llegar muerta al fin del día. Encendió la televisión. Pero en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta.

La chica se levantó

-¿quién será a estas horas?-se preguntó.

Se levantó y confiada abrió la puerta.

La chica se quedó helada al ver de quien se trataba.

Tia vivía en el sexto de un bloque de pisos. Tenía un hogar muy humilde para lo que ella tenía en la Luna Obia.

-t-tú-consiguió articular.

-Hola-saludó el chico.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo Tia cerrando un poco la puerta para que si salía el niño no viera de quién se trataba.

-quería verte-

-¿quién te ha dicho donde vivo?-le preguntó seria.

-mi buen amigo Micro-ice.-dijo Rocket sonriente.

-maldito seas Micro-Ice-le maldijo mentalmente.

-te he echado de menos-dijo el chico finalmente.

-pues yo a ti no-dijo fríamente Tia.-me quedó claro lo que me dijiste hace seis años Rocket ¿o es que no te acuerdas? ¿te lo recuerdo? Dijiste: "deja de preocuparte por mi" y eso hice.-dijo la chica algo enfada.

-pero… ¿todavía estás enfadada?- le preguntó Rocket lo que provocó más furia en Tia y que inconscientemente empezara a hablar más alto.

-¡¿pero si te largaste y me dejaste sola sin ni siquiera darme una explicación?!-exclamó Tia.

-¿quién es?-se escuchó una voz infantil desde el interior.

Rocket alzó una ceja confuso.

-nadie, vete-le dijo a su hijo.

-¿yo no soy nadie?-preguntó con cierto enfado Rocket.

-esa voz me suena-dijo el niño.

Tia suspiró. Cuando el niño se acercó vio a su héroe.

-¡es Rocket! ¡y está en mi casa! ¡no me lo puedo creer!-exclamó el niño.

-¡ves! ¡ya le revolucionaste!-dijo Tia

-¡pasa, pasa!-le dijo el niño con los ojitos brillantes.

El pobre Rocket, que no entendía nada entró confuso.

-¡mamá! ¿por qué no me has dicho que era él?

Tia asustada miró la cara de Rocket.

-esto…-dijo Tia.

-vaya… ¿es tu hijo? Que niño tan guapo… tiene los mismos ojos que tú.

-hazme la pelota ahora, listo-susurró Tia.- y tú Nico vete a dormir.

-jo…-el niño rechistando se fue su habitación.

-¿te has casado?-le peguntó Rocket tristemente.

-no, no estoy casada- dijo Tia buscando algo que decirle.

-¿entonces quien es su padre?

Tia pensó.

-no lo se.

-¡PERO COMO NO LO VAS A SABER!-exclamó Rocket con los ojos como platos.

-inseminación… artificial ¡si! ¡eso! Inseminación artificial-dijo Tia convencida.

-aaah… que susto-suspiró Rocket

-¿por qué? ¿Qué te pensabas?

-te imaginaba por ahí con un montón de chicos haciendo…-

-¡cállate!-dijo la chica colorada.

-¿pero por qué? Los Wambas estaban como locos por ficharte. Si no te hubieras quedado embarazada, pues ahora estarías en un equipo como yo…

Tia se enfadó pero intentó no mostrar su enfado por que por SU culpa se había quedado sin jugar en los Wambas.

-sabes qué, esta tarde, cuando le ví le dije que se parecía a ti y todavía no sabía que era tu hijo-sonrió el chico.

-¿dónde le has visto?-le preguntó Tia.

-pues lo vi en el parque, le estaban pegando a el y a otra niña unos matones. Entonces yo les ayudé-dijo Rocket dándoselas de héroe.

-gracias…-dijo Tia.

Rocket miró el reloj.

-bueno, ya es muy tarde… ¡nos vemos mañana!-dijo el chico sonriente.

-¡¿cómo que mañana?!- dijo Tia alarmada.

-mañana hay una reunión de los antiguos Snow-kids en donde solíamos entrenar.-dijo Rocket-¿no te lo habían dicho?

-algo me intentó decir Mei… pero yo estaba tan preocupada por el tema de Rocket… que no le presté atención-pensó.-no…-mintió Tia.

-pues hasta mañana-dijo Rocket.

-adiós-dijo cerrando la puerta.

Al salir de la casa de Tia, Rocket cambió su sonrisa por una cara de pena.

-ahora que Tiene un hijo… no querrá volver con migo-pensó y seguidamente, se fue a ver a sus padres.

Los padres de Rocket sabían que su hijo era el padre del niño de Tia, pero le juraron a la rubia que no le diría nada a Rocket, sin embargo, ella les dejaría ejercer de abuelos.

Ellos ya sabían que su hijo había vuelto y le estaban esperando.

-hola-dijo Rocket.

-¡hijo! ¿Cómo estás?-le preguntó su madre.

-¿de donde vienes?-le dijo su padre con su frialdad de siempre.

-vengo de ver a Tia.-dijo el chico algo triste.

Sus padres cruzaron una mirada.

¿se lo habría dicho ya?

Rocket cruzó el pasillo pero se paró y miró una foto.

-¿cómo es que tenéis una foto del hijo de Tia?-preguntó Rocket intrigado.

-si que sabe lo de su hijo-pensó la madre de Rocket.

-tenemos una foto suya por que…-empezó Norata.

-porque nos ofrecimos a cuidar de su hijo mientras ella trabajaba y le hemos cogido mucho cariño a ese angelito-terminó Kira.

-ah… que bien. Entonces le veré por aquí alguna vez…-dijo el chico.

-quizá-dijo Norata.

En casa de Tia, "el pequeño angelito" no dejaba de preguntar.

-duérmete-le ordenó su madre.

-¿pero que hacía aquí? ¡¿Por qué ha venido a verte?!

-por que era mi antiguo compañero y mañana tenemos una reunión-le dijo Tia medio dormida en su cama. Su hijo estaba sentado en la cama de su madre bombardeándola con preguntas.

-¿pero por que…?

-mañana, le vas a ver en la reunión, así que, todas esas preguntas se las haces a él.

-está bien…-dijo el niño y se fue a su habitación.

-buenas noches-le dijo su madre

-buenas noches…

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO!!

Mañana mas y mejor


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: LA REUNIÓN

_**CAPITULO 4: LA REUNIÓN.**_

Esa mañana, estaba nublado, como siempre, en Akillian.

Los antiguos Snow Kids habían hecho una reunión por que algunos no se habían visto en años.

Tia estaba sentada en una silla del lugar donde hacía años entrenaban. Pronto llegaron a su mente muchos recuerdos, hasta que de pronto, alguien llegó.

-¡TIAAAA!-exclamó un chico moreno de ojos azules.

-¿micro Ice?-preguntó la chica extrañada. Él era uno de los chicos a los que no había visto en tiempo. Un año después de que se separaran, Micro se fue a jugar con los Pirates. Ahora que había vuelto, Tenía barba y parecía más mayor.

-¡no sabes lo que me alegro de verte!-dijo el chico abrazándola.

Tia sonrió.

-yo también me alegro de verte.

-¡¡TÚUUU! ¡TU ERES MICRO-ICE!-exclamó el niño que estaba al lado de Tia.

-¡y tu eras ese mocos que no dejaba de llorar!-exclamó el chico viendo lo grande que estaba el niño.-la última vez que te vi estabas recién nacido-dijo Micro-ice acariciándole el pelo al chico. Luego se fue con D'jok.

Después llegaron Thran, Ahito y Yuki.

-hola-dijeron los tres al unísono.

-hola-contestó Tia desanimada.

-¡¡VOSTROOOS! ¡VOSOTROS SOIS THRAN AHITO Y YUKI!-exclamó el niño.

Tras esos tres apareció un niño moreno de ojos verdes.

Tia alzó una ceja. Tenía un año menos que Nico, Pero como los tres habían estado fuera, no se había enterado.

-este es Micro-suke (XD vaya nombrajo)-dijo Yuki.-es mi hijo y el de Micro-ice.

Tia no se había enterado de esa relación y la dejó un poco de piedra.

-vaya… que bien… -dijo Tia aún impresionada.

Nico y… Micro-suke (XD) se fueron corriendo a jugar por ahí.

Después llegó Mark, que muy feliz, les saludó a todos. Mark se había quedado en Akillian.

-mira quien viene por ahí…-le dijo Mei a Tia señalando a Rocket

-ya los sabe todo…-dijo Tia-el otro día vino a mi casa…

-¡¿se ha enterado de que es su hijo?!-dijo Mei.

-No, eso no lo sabe… le dije que inseminación artificial

-menuda Idea-dijo Mei sarcásticamente.

-¡¡no se me ocurría nada!!-Exclamó.

-Hola Tia-dijo Rocket acercándose a ambas.

-hola-saludó Tia todavía algo enfada con él.

Mientras los Snow-kids hablaban, tres niños tramaban algo.

-y si nos vamos a jugar a …algo-dijo (XD) Micro-suke.

-¡jugemos al fútbol!-exclamó Amy.

-¡está bien!

Los tres se fueron fuera de la academia.

Mientras, Los Snow Kids…

-pues yo soy el mejor delantero de los Pirates ¡lo que pasa es que quería volver y descansar!-dijo Micro-ice.

-yo también, me quedaré en Akillian un tiempo-dijo Rocket

-mierda…-pensó Tia.

-yo, cuando nos separamos, estuve una temporada jugando con los Lightnings-dijo D'jok-pero cuando nació Amy… me retiré, prefería estar en casa que jugando solo con Warren.

-¿tu no ibas a fichar por los Wambas, Tia?-le preguntó Thran.

Llegaron al momento que más le mosqueaba a Tia. Mark, paró a Thran.

-bueno, bueno… y…-pero no se le ocurrió nada.

Un incómodo silencio invadió la sala. De pronto se escuchó el sonido de un balón.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Ahito.

-vamos a ver-dijo Rocket.

Cuando salieron fuera, se encontraron a los tres niños jugando. No lo hacían nada mal. Tia se entristeció, cada vez que veía a su hijo jugando, le recordaba a Rocket.

-¡MACHÁCALES AMY!-gritó D'jok. Pronto Mei le dio un golpe en la cabeza a D'jok

-¿así es como quieres enseñarle a tu hija que ganar no lo es todo?

-¡venga Micro-suke!-exclamaron Thran, Ahito y Micro-ice.

Rocket observó el nivel de los 3 niños.

-esos dos no juegan nada mal… pero ese Nico… parece que sobresale.

Los tres acabaron en el suelo agotados.

Esa tarde, Rocket se fue a Casa de Tia, pero no había nadie así que decidió esperarla escondido tras las escaleras que iban al siguiente piso.

Tras una hora, Rocket reconoció la contagiosa risa de Tia. La chica subía por las escaleras, pero no venía sola.

-muchas gracias por ayudarme… Mark-dijo Tia.

Mark tenía a Nico dormido en brazos.

-pasa, anda.-le dijo Tia.

Rocket se quedó helado.

-ahora lo entiendo todo…-se dijo-ese color de piel… no ha sido inseminación artificial… ha sido Mark.

Rocket se fue del lugar intentando no ser visto por nadie y dándole vueltas al asunto.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.

Un poco corto, pero no se me ocurría nada mejor

Bye mañana más y mejor.


	5. Chapter 5

5

**5. LOS CELOS DE ROCKET**

Rocket corría por la calle pensando en lo sucedido.

Se había encontrado a MARK con TIA. ¿mientras él jugaba al Netherball ellos dos tenían algo?

Rocket agitó la cabeza para descartar esos pensamientos. Pero echó cuentas de la edad del niño y la llegada de Mark a los Snow Kids y todo encajaba a la perfección.

-Me estaba poniendo los cuernos-pensó el disgustado.

Rocket le dio una patada a una piedra haciendo que esta impactara contra el cristal de un coche y la alarma empezara a sonar.

-¡mierda!-exclamó Rocket y salió de allí corriendo. (que delincuente XD)

En casa de Tia, el niño estaba ya por el décimo sueño, mientras Mark y Tia hablaban.

-muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho-le Dijo Tia.

-no hay de que-sonrió Mark.

-es que… tu y Mei sois los únicos que sabéis la verdad… realmente me siento mal por esto.

-¿y él no pregunta por su padre?- dijo Mark señalando a la habitación del niño.

-todavía no me lo ha preguntado nunca-dijo Tia.

-¿y cuando lo haga que le dirás?

-que está de viaje… y que quizá algún día vuelva.

-¿crees que se lo va a creer?

-¡no lo se Mark! Pero es que si le digo la verdad se irá con Rocket. Y yo me voy a quedar sola.

-¿y por que no vuelves con Rocket?

Tia le miró como si estuviera loco.

-¿después de lo que me hizo crees que tengo ganas de saber algo de él?-dijo Tia con el ceño fruncido.

-pues…

-¡me abandonó! Como si fuera un juguete que ¡hala! Lo usas y lo tiras. Mark, yo no soy un juguete-Tia se empezaba a poner nerviosa.

-ya se que no lo eres-dijo Mark. -¿mañana no tienes que ir a la Luna Obia?

-es verdad…-dijo Tia.- ven a las 10 ¿vale?

-A las 10 estoy aquí.

-hasta mañana Mark.-se despidió Tia abriéndole la puerta

-que duermas bien, Tia.

Mark se fue.

-si no fuera por él… no lo hubiera conseguido sola-suspiró Tia pensando en los años de atrás.

A la mañana siguiente, Rocket caminaba aburridísimo por un parque.

-que aburrimiento…-suspiraba el chico.-iría a casa de Tia, pero seguro que está con el Subnormal de Mark.

Rocket cogió una piedra. –DIOS COMO TE ODIO ¡ya verás como te coja…!-Pensaba Rocket hasta que hizo reventar la piedra (N/A no es que Rocket tenga superfuerza, es que la piedra era muy blanda XD)

En ese momento, se encontró en frente a Mark con Nico cogido de la mano.

-míralo, ejerciendo su función de padre roba-novias…-Rocket se paró un momento a pensar-si no me hubiera ido…..- Arrepentido se sentó en un banco y observaba a Mark.

Mark estaba jugando al fútbol con el niño y ambos se reían felices de la vida sin tener en cuenta que a unos metros de distancia había un hombre que le estaba matando con la mirada.

A Nico se le escapó el balón, pero Rocket salió de su trance y lo cogió. Nico miró a su héroe.

-¡ROCKET!-exclamó el chico.

-Hola-le contestó desanimado.

-¿quieres jugar con migo?-

-pero si ya estás jugando con él-dijo Señalando a Mark.

-pero si jugamos más será más divertido-dijo Nico.

-lo siento…-

-¡vamos!-dio el niño cogiéndole de la mano.

Dos árboles hacían de portería. Mark se puso de portero y Nico jugaba con Rocket.

El niño empezó a regatearle, Rocket se dejó regatear solo por no hacerle llorar. Más tarde, se le quitó el balón y con toda la furia que tenía dentro, disparó contra Mark marcándole un gol.

-¡vaya!-exclamó Mark-sigues en forma.

Rocket miró a Mark con furia.

-tengo que irme-dijo Rocket.

-¡adiós Rocket!-exclamó el niño despidiéndose.

-¿pero que le pasa a este?-se preguntó Mark

Esa Noche, Mark volvió a hablar con Tia.

-no se que le pasa a Rocket… ¡hoy casi me mata jugando!-exclamó.

-no se… Quizá sea verdad eso de que la niebla hace mala a las personas- dijo Tia.

-¡eso solo es una leyenda urbana!-exclamo Mark.

-bueno, sea como sea, toma-dijo Tia entregándole unos billetes a Mark.

-muchas gracias… ¡pero esto es mucho!-exlcamó.

-bueno… este mes, has estado muchas más horas de lo que habíamos acordado-dijo Tia.

Mark sonrió y se fue.

A la mañana siguiente, Rocket iba dando un paseo cuando de repente…

FIN DEL CAPITULO 5

Ahí se queda

byeee


	6. Chapter 6

6

**6. UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD.**

A la mañana siguiente, Rocket caminaba aburrido por el parque cuando se encontró a Tia leyendo un libro.

Rocket dudó un momento de si pasar al lado suyo o no.

Tia alzó la cabeza y le miró.

-¿Rocket?-preguntó-¿Qué haces tu por aquí?

-pasear-dijo en tono seco.

Rocket miró a su alrededor.

-¿dónde te has dejado a Mark?-preguntó molesto.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Tia.

-nada, nada…

De entre unos arbustos apareció Nico con un balón con el logo de los Shadows.

-menos mal, no se me ha pinchado…-El niño alzó la vista- ¡¡ROCKET!! ERES TÚ

Rocket hizo un leve saludo con la mano.

Nico se fue a jugar.

-¿querías algo?-dijo Tia

-em… no.-dijo Rocket sentándose a su lado.

Tia le miró extrañada.

-sabes… me impactó mucho llegar a Akillian… y ver como ha cambiado todo.

-a mi me impactó verte a ti después de lo que me hiciste hablarme como si nada…-pensó Tia- ya…-dijo.

-Pero… lo que más me sorprendió es… verte con un hijo…-dijo Rocket

-¡PERO…. YA TE DIJE QUE FUE INSEMINACIÓN ARTIFICIAL!-dijo Tia-por que le dije eso… ¿no?...¡YA NO ME ACUERDO NI LA CHORRADA QUE LE DIJE!-Pensó.

-…de Mark-dijo finalmente Rocket.

-¿¡que!?-dijo Tia con los ojos como platos.

-¿te crees que soy tonto? ¡ya se de sobra que ha sido Mark!-dijo Rocket.

Un silencio se hizo entre los dos.

-¡YA SE QUE ESTAS CASADA CON MARK! ¡si no, no tendrías ese anillo!-dijo Rocket señalando un anillo que Tia llevaba en el dedo.

-esto… solo es una baratija que me compré en los chinos de la esquina…-pensó Tia.

-¡tu silencio es la mejor respuesta!-exclamó Rocket.-a demás…ese crío tiene el mismo tono de piel que Mark.-¡SE PARECE MUCHO A ÉL!

-¿AH SI?-exclamó Tia divertida.

-pues si, no te hagas la tonta. Se que cuando me fui a jugar al Netherball tu te enrollaste con Mark. ¿si no de que dejarías un contrato multimillonario con los Wambas?

A Tia se le escapó una sonora carcajada

-lo siento… es que me ha hecho gracia…-dijo Tia secándose las lágrimas.

-¡pues a mi no!-exclamó furioso Rocket

-Mark…-empezó Tia intentando hacer que su respiración fuera normal-Mark es el que cuida a Nico cuando tengo alguna reunión.

-¡¡EL OTRO DÍA ESTABA EN TU APARTAMENTO!! –exclamó Rocket

-¿y tu que hacías espiándome?

-….-Rocket no contestó.

-bueno, el caso es que esa noche estábamos acordando el dinero que se llevaría este mes. Él es el canguro de Nico.

Rocket se quedó avergonzado.

-yo pensaba… que Mark y tu…-dijo Rocket

-al contrario que tú, Rocket, yo no te traicioné-dijo Tia.

Cuando se giró para ver que hacía Nico, este había desaparecido.

-¡NICO! Vámonos...-dijo Tia.

No obtuvo respuesta.

-¡NICO!-exclamó.

Rocket se fijó que entre unos matorrales estaba el balón de los Shadows. Bueno, mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de él.

-Tia…-dijo Rocket cogiendo el balón pinchado.

Estaba agujereado con una navaja y tenía una nota pegada.

"_tenemos al crío, si no traéis 10 millones de créditos estándares al astro-puerto, despedíos de volver a verle."_

_-_oh, no… Mierda…-pensó Rocket

-¡MI HIJO!-exclamó Tia con lágrimas en los ojos.

-no llores, Tia, le vamos a encontrar.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.

Siento la tardanza pero esk he estado un poco liada -.-u

Byee!!


	7. Chapter 7

**7. -| **

Tia corría a toda velocidad por la zona de los almacenes mientras Rocket buscaba en las proximidades del parque.

Rocket examinaba el lugar de la desaparición. A primera vista, nada llamaba su atención. Todo era normal, pero observando mas detenidamente, Rocket encontró algo brillante semienterrado en el suelo.

-¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó Rocket desenterrando una pequeña chapa. –Esto lo he visto antes… pero ¿Dónde?....-

Entonces, Rocket reaccionó y salió corriendo en dirección a donde se encontraba Tia.

Tia recorría un almacén que se encontraba abierto silenciosamente. Solo era capaz de escuchar el retumbar de sus pasos en el suelo.

El almacén se le hacía eterno cuando a lo lejos vio la figura de un niño en el suelo

-¡Nico!-exclamó Tia y salió corriendo hacia él.

El niño, que estaba inconsciente sobre el frío suelo, no era mas que el cebo de una trampa en la que Tia acababa de caer.

La puerta se cerró tras ella con un fuerte golpe. Tia divisó la figura de un hombre alto que la miraba con aire de superioridad.

-Tia….- Dijo el hombre

-¡Tú!-Exclamó la chica.

Mientras tanto Rocket corría a toda prisa hacia la zona de los almacenes.

-¡Maldita sea!... Debí darme cuenta antes!-Se maldijo a si mismo mientras corría.

En el almacén Tia no cabía en su asombro.

-¿… Mark?-susurró Tia incrédula

-Si, he sido yo.

-..¡¿PORQUÉ LO HAS HECHO?- Exclamó Tia furiosa

-¡porque yo te quería y le quería a él! Ahora que el imbécil de Rocket ha vuelto… no puedo permitir que me quite mi sitio-

-¿Qué sitio? ¡Tu nunca has tenido un sitio! Yo quiero a mi hijo, tu solo le cuidas ¡pensé que eras mi amigo!- Exclamó Tía decepcionada

Entonces, Mark bajó la mirada, unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y seguidamente una carcajada.

-Bien, pues tu lo has decidido…- Dijo mientras sacaba una pistola y apuntó al niño.

-¡NO! – Exclamó Tia poniéndose delante.

-Di adi….-Mark no pudo terminar su despedida ya que calló al suelo inconsciente por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-Justo a tiempo- Dijo un satisfecho Rocket cuya ropa estaba llena de cortes –Lo siento, salté por una verja de alambre y tardé un poco en desengancharme.

-Rocket…-

Más tarde, en casa de Tia…

-Rocket, creo que debes saber la verdad, después de todo…-suspiró Tia

-¿Qué verdad?-

-Rocket…. Veras es sobre Nico…. Sobre su verdadero padre

-Ah…. –

-Rocket, el es tu hijo

Rocket se levantó del sillón de un salto.

-¿Qué?....¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Me quedé embarazada antes de que te fueras…

-¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?- exclamó Rocket

-… No quería que eso te obligara a quedarte conmigo, si ya no me querías

-¡Claro que te quería, eras tu quien no me querías ni ver!

-¡Eso no es cierto!-Se defendió Tia.

-… yo .. pensaba que Mark era su padre..-

-¡¿MARK? ¡solo le cuidaba! A demás, ahora está en la cárcel…

-¿Porqué no me lo has dicho antes?-suspiró Rocket

-Porque… pensé que te quedarías con el… él es tu fan numero uno… si le dieran la oportunidad se iría contigo sin dudar.

-Esto…. Yo… ya estoy cansado del futbol ¿sabes?...-Rocket se volvió a sentar-Me gustaría… tener una familia. Tia, quiero volver contigo.

-….. Yo….

-Tia, yo todavía te quiero.

En ese momento, Nico irrumpió en el salón.

-¡Rocket¡-Exclamó el niño algo adormilado

-Hola…-saludó el aludido

-Nico, escucha…. Desde hoy, Rocket se quedará a vivir aquí-dijo seriamente Tia

-¡¿Quee?-Exclamaron Nico y Rocket

-Nico, tu padre ha vuelto.-Dijo Tia con una gran sonrisa

-¿D-donde está?-preguntó ingenuamente el chico

-Aquí mismo-dijo Tia cogiéndole la mano a Rocket

-¿… R-Rocket es… mi padre?-dijo el niño en shok

-Siento.. no habértelo dicho antes… lo mismo por ti, Rocket… Pero ahora ya lo sabeis-Dijo Tia con una gran sonrisa

Un año después…

-Rocket, despierta a Nico o va a llegar tarde, otra vez- Dijo Tia desde la cocina.

-Ya va-suspiró un adormilado Rocket. –Nico… ¡EHH NICO! Despierta

-una hora mas…-Dijo el niño adormilado

-¡ESO NO TE LO CREES NI TU!- Exclamó Rocket destapándolo.

A regañadientes Nico fue hacia la cocina.

-No hagas ruido, o despertarás a tu hermana…-Le susurró Tia.

-Buenos días, Ange- saludó Nico a su nueva hermana, y seguidamente se dispuso a irse al colegio.

Este capítulo va dedicado a xXLauren MusicXx


End file.
